itzyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
DALLA DALLA
|image1=ITZY DALLA DALLA Imagem da Infobox.png |caption1= |artista=ITZY |album=IT'z Different (Faixa 01) |lançamento=10 de fevereiro de 2019 |letra_por=별들의전쟁 (GALACTIKA) |composição_por=별들의전쟁 (GALACTIKA) 아테나 (GALACTIKA) |arranjo_por=GALACTIKA |links=* Teaser do MV * Teaser de Voz * Teaser do MV 2 |sucedendo=— |precedendo=WANT IT? }}"DALLA DALLA" (coreano: 달라달라) é a primeira faixa e faixa título do single de estréia do grupo feminino sul-coreano ITZY, IT'z Different. O videoclipe para a música foi publicado em 10 de fevereiro de 2019 às 12:00 AM, 1 dia e 18 horas antes do lançamento oficial do EP. Descrição Oficial ITZY teve sua chegada à indústria musical com a faixa-título "DALLA DALLA" do primeiro single digital, IT'z Different, que efetivamente expressa a identidade e cor do grupo. A faixa-título 'Dalla Dalla' é uma faixa 'Fusion Groove' que parte o formato de K-pop com 5 membros, trazendo uma reunião de personalidade especial e criando combinação única, a partir do EDM, house, hip-hop entre outros gêneros. As letras apontam para os gostos das individualidades desta época que buscam razão e significado no conteúdo que respeita e ama "o eu no centro do mundo". Tem um som e uma mensagem para conhecer o encanto do Teen Crush e Girl Crush, que o público já esperava. (Adaptado) Áudio Letra |-|Romanização= DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA Nope! DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA I love myself! I love myself! Nope! DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA Keep your chin up, We got your back Keep your head up, Just keep on dreamin' Keep your chin up, We got your back Keep your head up, Just keep on dreamin' Everybody ( ) ( ) DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA I love myself! I love myself! |-|Hangul= DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA People look at me, and they tell me 외모만 보고 내가 날라리 같대요 So what? 신경 안 새 I'm sorry I don't care don't care really don't care, because 사랑 따위에 목매지 않아 세상엔 재밌는 게 더 많아 언니들이 말해 철들려면 멀었대 I'm sorry sorry 철들 생각 없어요 Nope! 예쁘기만 하고 매력은 없는 애들과 난 달라 달라 DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA 네 기준에 날 맞추려 하지 마 난 지금 내가 좋아 나는 나야 DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA I love myself! 난 뭐가 달라 달라 YEAH I love myself! 난 뭐가 달라 달라 YEAH 난 너랑 달라 달라 YEAH Bad, bad, I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm just the way I am 남 신경 쓰고 살긴 아까워 하고 싶은 일 하기도 바빠 My Life 내 맘대로 살 거야 말리지마 난 툭별하니까 YEAH 남들의 시선 중요하치 않아 내 Style이 좋아 그게 나니까 언니들이 말해 내가 너무 당돌하대 I’m sorry sorry 바꿀 생각 없어요 Nope! 예쁘기만 하고 매력은 없는 애들과 난 달라 달라 DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA 네 기준에 날 맞추려 하지 마 난 지금 내가 좋아 나는 나야 DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA Don’t care what people say 나는 내가 아라 I'm talkin' to myself 기죽지 마 절대로 고개를 들고 네 꿈을 쫓아 Just keep on dreamin' Everybody Keep your chin up, We got your back Keep your head up, Just keep on dreamin' Keep your chin up, We got your back Keep your head up, Just keep on dreamin' 예쁘기만 하고 매력은 없는 (Ah) 애들과 난 달라 달라 (Ah 달라) DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA 네 기준에 날 맞추려 하지 마 난 지금 내가 좋아 나는 나야 DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA I love myself! 난 뭐가 달라 달라 YEAH I love myself! 난 뭐가 달라 달라 YEAH 난 너랑 달라 달라 YEAH |-|Tradução= DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA As pessoas olham para mim, e me dizem Eles olham para minha aparência e dizem que sou um punk E daí? Eu não ligo, sinto muito Eu não ligo, não ligo, realmente não ligo, porque Eu não ligo para o amor Há muito mais diversão lá fora no mundo Minhas irmãs me dizem que eu continuo tendo um longo caminho para me tornar madura Me desculpe, eu não quero ser madura, não! Apenas bonita mas não atraente em tudo Eu sou diferente dos jovens, sou diferente DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA Não me avalie apenas pelos seus padrões Eu gosto de ser eu mesma, eu não sou mais ninguém DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA Eu me amo! Algo é diferente sobre mim SIM Eu me amo! Algo é diferente sobre mim SIM Eu sou diferente de você SIM Má, má, eu sinto muito, eu sou má, eu sou somente do jeito que sou É um curto tempo para se preocupar com o que os outros pensam Estou ocupada fazendo o que eu quero fazer Minha vida, eu vou viver do meu jeito, não se importe Porque eu sou especial SIM Eu não me importo com o que os outros pensam Eu gosto do meu estilo, porque esta sou eu Minhas irmãs me dizem que eu sou ousada Me desculpe, eu não quero mudar, não! Apenas bonita mas não atraente em tudo Eu sou diferente dos jovens, sou diferente DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA Não me avalie apenas pelos seus padrões Eu gosto de ser eu mesma, eu não sou mais ninguém DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA Não importa o que as pessoas dizem, eu me conheço Eu estou falando comigo mesma, mantenha sua cabeça erguida Mantenha sua cabeça erguida e vá atrás de seus sonhos, apenas continue sonhando Mantenha seu queixo para cima, nós estamos com você Mantenha sua cabeça erguida, continue sonhando Mantenha seu queixo para cima, nós estamos com você Mantenha sua cabeça erguida, continue sonhando Todo mundo Apenas bonita mas não atraente em tudo (Ah) Eu sou diferente dos jovens, sou diferente (Ah, diferente) DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA Não me avalie apenas pelos seus padrões Eu gosto de ser eu mesma, eu não sou mais ninguém DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA Eu me amo! Algo é diferente sobre mim SIM Eu me amo! Algo é diferente sobre mim SIM Eu sou diferente de você SIM Distribuição de Linhas Galeria ITZY "달라달라(DALLA DALLA)" VOICE TEASER|Voice Teaser ITZY "달라달라(DALLA DALLA)" M V TEASER|Teaser 1 ITZY "달라달라(DALLA DALLA)" M V TEASER 2|Teaser 2 ITZY "달라달라(DALLA DALLA)" M V|Videoclipe ITZY "달라달라(DALLA DALLA)" Performance Video|Videoclipe de Performance ITZY "달라달라(DALLA DALLA)" Dance Practice|Coreografia 달라달라 DALLA DALLA|Áudio Por Trás das Cenas ITZY "달라달라(DALLA DALLA)" M V BEHIND Yeji|Yeiji ITZY "달라달라(DALLA DALLA)" M V BEHIND Lia|Lia ITZY "달라달라(DALLA DALLA)" M V BEHIND Ryujin|Ryujin ITZY "달라달라(DALLA DALLA)" M V BEHIND Chaeryeong|Chaeryeong ITZY "달라달라(DALLA DALLA)" M V BEHIND Yuna|Yuna Performances Em breve. Curiosidades * DALLA DALLA significa "Diferente". * No seu vídeoclipe de performance, todas as garotas estão com a mesma roupa do prólogo, exceto Lia. Categoria:ITZY Categoria:IT'z Different Categoria:Faixas-Título Categoria:Lançamentos de 2019 Categoria:Músicas